


Outrunning the Wargs

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Fili heads through the woods to escape the wargs.





	Outrunning the Wargs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's Fan Flashworks "Tree" Challenge

Two days ago Bard had come to ask Thorin for assistance.  Four travellers had arrived who had enquired about a group who had left before them.  This group had not reached Bard’s company, and Bard was now asking if some of the dwarves could go with him as he sought to find them.  Thorin had been reluctant to agree at first, but when Bard promised they would travel no more than two days away, he had finally agreed.  
  
Fili and Kili were part of the group, and had been on their last scouting mission before the group returned home when they found two small children hiding in some rocks.  They lifted the children onto their own ponies, before starting to head back to the group.  
  
Suddenly they heard wargs in the distance.  
  
“Kili,” Fili said, “Take both children and head straight back.  I’ll draw them off through the woods.  I’ll meet you by the horse chestnut tree.”  
  
  
  
Kili scooped up the second child and set off.  Fili waited until his brother was clear and then made his own way across the open grassland, heading for the weeping willow he could see not too far away.  The wargs should have sufficient time to spot him, but not be able to catch him before he disappeared into the woods.  
  
  
  
By the time he was approaching the willow he could hear the wargs getting closer.  His pony was growing more nervous and skittish and Fili tried hard not to allow his own fears to convey themselves to his mount.  He rode under the willow, ducking to avoid the hanging branches and tried to pick out a suitable route.  
  
  
  
He rode on confident the wargs would find it difficult to follow him, but not daring to slacken his pace more than was necessary to navigate his way between the trees.  There were still some of the fallen leaves from the previous autumn covering exposed roots, which could trip the unwary.  Fortunately his pony was surefooted, and continued to respond to his commands, until something finally spooked her, she moved suddenly sideways, and Fili was unsaddled.  
  
  
  
He came round to find himself looking up into leaves.  He heard Dwalin’s familiar voice telling him he was all right, that Kili had made it back to the group, and had told them what had happened.  When he hadn’t appeared they had come looking for him.  Bofur had found Fili’s pony and they helped him back on, before slowly riding back to join the other group.  
  
  
  
As soon as they were back, Bard indicated they move off.  Although the wargs had given up the chase he wasn’t prepared to wait around in case they came back.  And he had no wish to tell Thorin his nephew had received any more injuries than his current bruising.


End file.
